


fairy tale

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: rose scent breeze [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Chanyeol menghargai ketenangan ini. Sebuah privasi yang dahulu sangat dicari-cari. Namun, pelan-pelan, benaknya dirayapi rasa rindu pada kehidupan lama.





	fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

_it’s her and her fairytale every night; stories told in mumbles under the blanket, whispers under the dim light, they are sprinkles on top of daily life that sparkle to decorate his dreams._

_it’s her._

_it’s always been her._

.

Rasa hangat menjalari tangan Chanyeol, dan ia yakin itu bukan cuma karena kopi yang dibelinya.

Di layar yang berada di balik kaca toko yang besar itu, ia melihat video klip dirinya dan teman-temannya sedang diputar. Lagu hits beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang mungkin jika ia disuruh menarikannya lagi sekarang, ia akan terbata-bata di beberapa bagian. Perlahan senyumannya tersungging; sadar bahwa karya lama masih tetap diapresiasi, karya itu melekat di benak orang-orang dan masih disukai, masih dihargai bahkan di tempat yang sangat jauh di sini.

Ia berlalu dari toko tersebut sebelum lagu itu selesai. Ia menekan topinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam bayang-bayang, lalu berjalan lagi sambil menyeruput kopi. Di tangannya, ada tas kain berisi bahan-bahan masakan dan sebotol plastik sirup kesukaan Wendy. Ia menyeberang tanpa terganggu, keramaian yang berlalu di sekitarnya tak terlalu peduli pada dirinya.

Chanyeol menghargai ketenangan ini. Sebuah privasi yang dahulu sangat dicari-cari.

Namun, pelan-pelan, benaknya dirayapi rasa rindu pada kehidupan lama.

* * *

Wendy menatap langit-langit kamar mereka seperti sedang mengagumi angkasa. Separuh wajahnya tenggelam oleh selimut, matanya mengerjap jenaka.

“... Dan Peter Pan mematikan lilin tidur Wendy. Mereka akan bertemu lagi di dalam mimpi.”

Belakangan Wendy sedang senang dengan Peter Pan. Dia membuat-buat kisah ala dirinya sendiri tentang Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinker Bell, dan Neverland. Berkhayal bahwa ia bisa membuat dunia baru untuk mereka. Chanyeol senang mendengarkannya, cerita-cerita itu seperti membawanya ke sebuah negeri yang sunyi, tenang, dan aman, sebagai penutup rutinitas yang cukup melelahkan (terkadang membosankan). Suara Wendy indah dalam menyanyi, lebih indah lagi ketika mendongeng. Dengan fakta bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang bisa mendengar Wendy seperti ini setiap hari, membuatnya tak pernah bosan.

Chanyeol menoleh, dan ia tahu Wendy sedang tersenyum.

“Wendy bermimpi tentang masa kecil. Teman-teman lamanya, anjing milik tetangganya yang berekor pendek, Peter Pan menjadi salah satu sahabatnya di mimpi itu. Ia cukup rindu masa lalu.”

Chanyeol kembali memandang langit-langit yang temaram, kamar mereka hanya diterangi lampu tidur bercahaya kuning yang sangat redup. Ia seperti melihat lampu panggung di atas sana, kerlap-kerlipnya, dan cahaya itu bergerak-gerak.

Ketika ia tersadar kembali, mata Wendy telah terpejam.

Chanyeol berganti posisi menghadap perempuan itu, menggenggam salah satu tangannya sebelum memejamkan mata.

* * *

Chanyeol begitu senang berbelanja di toko-toko barang sehari-hari yang berbeda, bahkan yang jauh sekali pun dari apartemen mereka berdua. Ia senang berkeliling, senang mengenali Toronto hingga ke bagian tersudut. Ia mulai hafal bagian-bagian yang menurutnya unik dan khas; seperti di mana tukang cukur rambut paruh baya yang hobi bercerita tentang perburuan ikan di sekitar pemukiman Inuit, di mana toko serbaada yang menyediakan kopi gratis bagi tunawisma pada setiap hari Kamis, toko mawar terbaik, dan toko mana saja yang sering memutar lagu tahun 70an.

Hari ini ia menemukan sebuah toko yang menjual koleksi vinyl dan barang-barang antik tentang musik lainnya di bagian utara kota, sudut yang agak jarang ia jelajahi. Ia tak tahan untuk tak membeli sesuatu dari toko itu, kendati tangannya sudah penuh dengan makanan ringan, setangkai mawar dalam kantong kertas yang sama, dan bahan-bahan panekuk titipan Wendy.

Ia tiba di rumah dan mendapati Wendy sedang asyik membuat smoothie. Ia meletakkan barang-barang yang ia beli di atas meja makan, di samping laptop Wendy yang menyala, memperlihatkan grafik-grafik yang terus bergerak, hal yang diminati Wendy ketika mereka memulai kehidupan tenang ini; segala tentang saham dan hal yang tak begitu Chanyeol mengerti. “Aku menemukan ini,” katanya, memamerkan vinyl yang baru ia beli. “Stevie Wonder.” Kemudian, ia mendekati Wendy, sambil nyengir berlutut pada satu kaki di hadapannya dan memberikan mawar merah jambu menyala itu. Suatu kebiasaan yang sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan di sini.

“Whoa!” Wendy mengatupkan kedua tangannya, bertepuk tangan kemudian baru mengambil mawar itu dengan wajah ceria. Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke meja, ia mengedikkan dagu pada vinyl di atas meja tersebut. “Di mana kau menemukannya?”

“Area sekitar 57th. Hampir saja aku melewatkan tokonya, seperti rumah biasa.”

“Nanti kita bersihkan gramofon di gudang. Ingatkan aku setelah ini.” Wendy menuangkan smoothie barusan ke dalam gelas. “Mau?”

“Boleh.”

Dua gelas smoothie di atas meja. Chanyeol menikmati roti sosis yang dibelinya, Wendy sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sayup-sayup, Chanyeol mendengar Wendy menggumamkan salah satu lagu Stevie Wonder.

Chanyeol tahu lagu itu. “... _I just called to say I love you_ ....”

Wendy menoleh, tersenyum. “ _I just called to say how much I care_.”

“ _I just called to say I love you, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart.”_

Senyum Wendy tak pudar. “Kau harus bernyanyi lagi.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

“Mengunggah videomu bermain gitar, atau audio untuk _cover_ lagu ... sepertinya itu menarik.”

“Dan menarik perhatian lagi?”

“Kenapa tidak?”

Chanyeol ingin menyanggah, _kenapa harus?_ Tetapi kemudian ia tertegun, terutama ketika Wendy mengangguk padanya.

* * *

“... Rumah untuk burung-burung sahabatnya itu dibangun Cinderella di belakang istana, dan mengundang lebih banyak burung lagi ... sebagai teman.”

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit yang penuh kerlip seperti bintang. Wendy menyalakan lampu khusus yang membuat kamar mereka seperti berada di ruang angkasa, di antara gugusan bintang-bintang berupa titik-titik kecil, nebula, galaksi dalam warna putih dan biru. Suara Wendy begitu etereal, Chanyeol sesekali memejamkan matanya.

“Cinderella senang berbagi. Cinderella senang mengajak teman-teman barunya piknik dan makan bersama. Dia tahu caranya menghargai semesta ....”

Ia tak selesai mendengarkan dongeng monolog Wendy. Ia terhanyut, terbawa ke dalam mimpi penuh kerlap dan kerlip yang mengedip ke arahnya, menyediakan alam mimpi yang efemeral tetapi juga begitu indah. Ia bisa melihat cahaya dalam titik-titik kecil, bergantian menerangi wajahnya, tetapi tak menyilaukan. Ia juga melihat galaksi-galaksi berbentuk mawar, hidup dalam cahaya merah jambu redup di antara nebula-nebula putih.

Kemudian ada kerlip perak yang berlaluan di depan wajahnya, menciptakan sebuah jejak. Seperti yang didongengkan Wendy tempo hari, tentang jejak debu peri-peri seperti Tinker Bell yang membawa aroma mawar, mengingatkan setiap orang pada masa kecil yang tak terusik.

Chanyeol lantas terbangun, tetapi mendapati kamar mereka diterangi oleh cahaya kuning hangat, matanya pertama kali mengenali mawar di samping tempat tidur, lalu ia mendengar suara Wendy. Ia berbalik, menemukan Wendy yang duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ , memangku laptopnya, menyanyikan sesuatu yang belum pernah didengarnya.

* * *

Wendy sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Dia pada awalnya mengajak serta Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol menolaknya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat teman-teman lama Wendy berada satu meja dengannya. Ia masih menjaga jarak dengan kehidupan sosial. Ini seperti mengambil napas dalam-dalam, udara segar yang ia butuhkan sejak lama—tetapi Chanyeol telanjur merasa terlalu nyaman dalam sangkarnya.

Apartemen mereka sekarang dulunya adalah milik keluarga Wendy, tetapi mereka semua telah pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar. Masih ada banyak barang peninggalan mereka yang tak dibawa di gudang atau kamar-kamar yang tak digunakan.

Termasuk sebuah _grand_ piano di kamar yang dulunya ditempati kakak Wendy. Chanyeol jarang sekali ke ruangan itu—tetapi sekarang ia mencoba. Piano itu tertutup kain dan Chanyeol menyingkapnya.

Ia duduk pada bangku hitam, dan mencoba memainkannya. Piano itu masih jernih suaranya. Chanyeol mencoba memainkan salah satu musik yang diingatnya, lagu balada milik grupnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ketika ia memejamkan mata, yang ia lihat adalah dongeng-dongeng Wendy, taman mawar rahasia, dan debu-debu peri yang beterbangan.

Ketika ia kembali ke kamar, tahu-tahu Wendy sudah pulang, sudah berbaring dengan selimut menutupi separuh wajahnya, dan matanya telah terpejam. Chanyeol kemudian mematikan lampu, lalu mencoba tidur sambil memeluk Wendy dengan lembut.

Ia bermimpi bernyanyi dengan Wendy.

* * *

“Aku sama sekali tidak melarangmu menyanyi.” Wendy pun memotong batang mawar yang tengah dirangkainya untuk vas di ruang tengah, sembari melirik Chanyeol. “Kenapa tidak mencoba lagi? Publik juga sudah siap menerimamu kembali, aku yakin.”

Chanyeol menonton Wendy menyusun mawar-mawar pink itu dengan tinggi batang yang berbeda-beda, bersama dengan beberapa tangkai _baby’s breath_. Mawar-mawar itu hasil kebun mini di balkon mereka, yang sebagian bibit-bibitnya Wendy bawa dari Korea. “Aku terlalu nyaman dengan kehidupan ini.”

“Tapi kau kangen kehidupan lama.” Wendy tertawa kecil, lalu memainkan gunting tanamannya, mengatup-ngatupkannya tanpa tujuan khusus. “Kau ini bagaimana? Atau bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke Seoul? Mendiskusikan perjanjian kerja baru, membuat _deal_ , membuat _mixtape_ , EP, atau single?”

“Lalu bagaimana denganmu?”

“Aku akan menemanimu, tidak masalah.” Wendy memandangi hasil kerjanya pada vas tersebut dengan menjauhkannya sedikit dari jarak pandangnya. “Atau kau ingin membuat EP atau _mixtape_ di sini dan mencari distributor Kanada? Aku bisa memanfaatkan koneksi.”

Chanyeol menggeleng. “Lebih baik pulang ke Seoul saja.”

“Ayo lakukan.”

“Tapi—”

“Kita masih bisa kembali ke sini kapan saja. Rilis lagu tanpa promosi? Boleh saja. Manggung satu-dua kali lalu pulang lagi ke Toronto? Bisa. Sebenarnya apa yang kautakutkan, oppa?”

Chanyeol merunut masalah-masalahnya sendiri. Takut? Ia sangat mencintai kehidupan ini sampai sangat takut kehilangannya—kehidupan damai bersama Wendy yang sama sekali tak terusik, bak dongeng-dongeng dengan debu peri dan aroma mawar yang diujarkan Wendy sebelum tidur. Ia takut ketika ia kembali ke publik, yang seperti ini tidak bisa lagi ia dapatkan.

Namun ia begitu ingin menyanyi, menyapa penggemar, bermain musik dan menghibur orang-orang. Dilematis sekali—dan ia yakin Wendy dapat membacanya dari wajahnya.

“Kalau kau tak ingin lagi terusik, ayo pulang ke Seoul. Yang mengusikmu adalah pikiran-pikiran itu. Bernyanyi lagi di sana, lalu saat kau ingin kedamaian, kita bisa kembali kapan saja di sini. Tak banyak yang tahu lokasi apartemen ini. Atau, kita bisa pindah ke rumah lain di tepi kota, yang kecil itu sesekali, kalau kau ingin kembali pada ketenangan.”

“Tidak apa-apa?”

“Tentu saja tidak apa-apa.”

* * *

Ia kembali ke Seoul satu minggu kemudian, bersama Wendy, tak begitu menarik kerumunan di bandara karena mereka menutupi wajah sedemikian rupa. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengenali mereka dari kejauhan, atau petugas-petugas bandara yang tampak terkejut, tetapi berusaha tetap profesional.

Nostalgia.

* * *

Ia membuat beberapa perjanjian, tetapi untuk prosesnya membutuhkan waktu, dan memerlukan kerja sama pihak-pihak lain. Ia harus tetap berada di Seoul untuk mempermudah, dan itu artinya kembali ke apartemennya yang telah berdebu, berada di pusat kota yang padat, terlalu ramai dibanding kediaman mereka di Toronto.

Namun, ada hal yang tak pernah berubah.

“Belle mulai merajut. Membuat syal warna mawar, untuk menyambut musim dingin yang sebentar lagi tiba. Ia melupakan aroma buku sebentar, untuk melakukan hal yang dirindukannya. Baginya, meninggalkan kebiasaan tetap menyenangkan, karena ia hidup untuk berkarya.”

Chanyeol rasa Wendy ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Kamar ini bukan kamar mereka yang terkadang beraroma terapi mawar, bercahaya hangat—atau sesekali, membuatnya seperti berada di angkasa, bukan pula kamar yang membawanya bermimpi debu-debu peri, tetapi Wendy masih bersamanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Sekali Wendy datang, dia tak akan pergi, di mana pun Chanyeol berada. Apapun yang terjadi. Tak ada bagian penting yang hilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih bisa bermimpi tentang debu-debu peri, taman rahasia penuh mawar, dan Wendy.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: akunya selalu suka headcanon buat wenyeol yang mana mereka hidup bahagia menjauh di kanada kalo udah pensiun jadi idol HAHA BYE (dan, as a note, nama series ini adalah judul lagu lifetime favorite aku dari red velvet, yay!) (dan lagi, berapa kali ya aku harus bilang kalo wendy tuh selalu lekat sama imej fairy tale di pikiran aku???)


End file.
